Not A Loud
'''Not A Loud '''is the 18th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Mental Health Help Synopsis: Lisa begins to question if she's really a Loud due to being the most intelligent in her family. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lily Loud * Lucy Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr * David Miller * Greg Miller * Henry Miller * Lizzie Miller * Emma Miller * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * Brittany Miller * Sarah Miller * Todd Miller * Foop Cosma * Anti-Cosmo Cosma * Anti-Wanda Cosma * Hugh Lawson Transcript: It was just a chaotic day in the Loud house. Lisa was writing something on her computer when her siblings interrupted. Lincoln: Lis, you gotta help us. Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: Lemme guess, Lincoln. You spilled all of your sisters' secrets and now you're fighting. To top it off, you lied to Lynn about being bad luck to attend her silly little games and now she's furious at you and made you sleep outside. Yeah. I've been there, Lincoln. Now leave. Lincoln turned red. Lincoln: It's not THAT! Lola: Yeah. If you've paid attention, Lincoln's been tuning us out so he could beat Landon in the new Ace Savvy online video game! Lana: Yeah. It's really annoying. Lucy: Sigh. Lily: SO annoying! Lori: I literally can't wait till I get my own place. Leni: Totes! Lynn: And now I'm mad. Luan: Yeah! Lincoln was also supposed to help me with my clowning routine. Luna: And my rock band auditions! Lisa had enough. Lisa: Will you simpletons just BE QUIET? I'm trying to work on my family history diorama for a new school project. Rita and Lynn Sr overheard and came upstairs. Lynn Sr: Lisa Marie Loud! Rita: Yeah! Speaking to your siblings like that!? Lisa: They just BARGED in here without knocking and then demanded I help them. Like it is every single day. Rita: Do they really? Lisa: Every day! I'm trying to get this diorama done for school. But I can't seem to figure out... Is there a Loud you're not telling me about? Lynn Sr: What do you mean? Lisa: I mean. I'm the only intelligent one IN this stupid family! I mean, I looked up the greatest scientists and inventors: Albert Einstein, Marie Curie, Benjamin Franklin, Galileo, and even Bill Gates. But they are no Louds. Rita: Okay... Lisa: I had to have been related to someone impressive. Heck. I might've even been switched from birth. Some other simpleton has got to be a Loud. Heck... Darcy even. Lynn Sr: I can assure you you're a hundred percent Loud. Lisa: You don't know that! Nobody knows that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to figure out my history. Lisa left. Lincoln: So lemme get this straight... Lisa WON'T help us. Lola: NO! ~ ~ ~ Lisa called up Hugh. Lisa (to viewers): Perfect. Only Hugh will know who my true family is. I mean, he's said he's been studying family history in college since he started at the community college. Lisa got a response. Hugh (on other line): Lisa? What's up! Lisa: Not much. I just need you to take me around to see who my true family is. Hugh (on other line): Okay. I'll be there. Lisa: Perfect. ~ ~ ~ Hugh rode up in his tandem bike. Hugh: Hop on. Lisa hopped on the bike. Hugh: So you say you wanna know who your true family is... Lisa: Yeah. My siblings are complete ignoramuses! And so are my parents. Hugh: I see now. You know, I used to feel that exact same way. My sisters had NOTHING to offer me. My parents were of average intelligence, but they seemed kinda clueless about my problems. Then a little something called Alicia was born years later. And I realized. I'm not from a different family. Cause Alicia is just as smart as me... if not a little more. So you see, families come in different forms and different intellects. Lisa: You kinda lost me. Anyways. Take me to Foop's house. I need to have a word with him. Hugh: Very well. Where does he live? Lisa: Not too far... ~ ~ ~ Lisa and Hugh reached Foop's house. Lisa knocked on the door. Foop's dad, Anti-Cosmo answered it. Anti-Cosmo: Lisa! Wasn't expecting you. Anti-Cosmo noticed Hugh beside her. Anti-Cosmo: And who's your friend? Hugh: Charmed to meet you. I'm Hugh. Anti-Cosmo: Lisa, your friend is quite dashing. Lisa: Also, I'd like to speak to Foop. Anti-Cosmo: Okay. Feel free to come in. Foop's in his room. Messaging Goldie. Lisa: Gladly. And Hugh, do you mind? Hugh: Not at all. ~ ~ ~ Lisa went to Foop's room. Foop noticed Lisa. Foop: Oh, hi Lisa. What brings you here? Lisa: Well, I believe your family is far more intelligent than mine. Which makes me think. Am I a Cosma and NOT a Loud? Foop: Woah, woah, woah... You don't seem to remember my MOTHER? Lisa: Yeah. What about her? Foop: She's kinda... Anti-Wanda came in with a big bucket of fried chicken. Anti-Wanda: Foopie, I made lunch for you and your little friend. Anti-Wanda giggled. Anti-Wanda: But I accidentally burned it. Have some fried chicken. Lisa looked inside the bucket of chicken. Lisa: Uhhh... Mrs. Cosma. The chicken appears to be eaten. Anti-Wanda looked shocked. Anti-Wanda: Golly! I must've ate it all! Back to Kentucky Fried Chicken! Anti-Wanda left. Foop: See what I mean? Not a lot of there...there. If you know what I mean. Lisa: Okay, so your mom's a bit clueless. Your dad however? He's practically a posh British king who's such an evil genius! Foop: Okay, I admit. My dad is brilliant. But the mystery remains. Why did he marry my mom? Lisa shrugged. Lisa: Beats me. Foop: Also, don't worry. You're probably still a Loud. I mean, why wouldn't you be? Lisa: I guess. But there's one family I haven't checked out. See ya. Foop: Okay. Bye! Lisa left. ~ ~ ~ Lisa went back outside. Lisa: Okay, okay Hugh. There's one family I need to know if I'm a part of. My best friend...David. Hugh looked disgusted. Hugh: David!? But...Foop's dad prepared tea! Lisa: Come on! Let's go! Hugh: Okay... ~ ~ ~ A while later, they reached David's house. Lisa just walked right in. Hugh noticed this and followed Lisa. Hugh: You don't knock!? Lisa: Please. David and I are like family. Soon, we'll find out for sure... David and his siblings were all watching Descendants 3. Lisa noticed this. Usually her siblings have VERY different taste in movies than her. Lisa: Greetings David! David looked towards Lisa. David: Oh. Salutations, Lisa. My siblings and I were watching Descendants 3. Lisa: Awesome! Although, I need to have a word with you. Lisa turned to Hugh. Lisa: Hugh. Do you mind? Hugh: Very well. You know, I haven't actually seen Descendants 3. Lisa: Well, now's your chance! Hugh: Oh yay! He sat at the place David just left. ~ ~ ~ Lisa and David went to David, Robert, Henry, and Greg's room. David sat down on his end of his and Greg's bunk bed. David: So, you wanna know something. Lisa: Yeah. Your family is...how shall I say... David: Better than yours? I know. Lisa: Exactly! Better, smarter, more...put together. Which, I'm usually the one in my family who my siblings rely on me to clean up their messes. And my parents. Ugh. They're totally clueless! I mean, they let my siblings get away with their chaos. Of course, I take advantage of that to make my siblings miserable. But... I came to the conclusion, David, that your family...is my family and I was switched at birth. David: Well. Lisa, I guess that COULD be possible... Lisa was shocked. Lisa: They could? David: Yeah. I mean, Greg...isn't as smart as me or anyone else in my family. Lisa: He's not? But he's a really good inventor and scientist! David: Yes. I know. But he likes Darcy. Lisa: Ah. I get your point. But what does that have to do with my family? David: Your whole family. When you brought Darcy home for the first time. How did they react? Lisa played a brief flashback in her head. Lisa: They...they... They hated her. Lisa totally lied. Though Darcy's been incredibly annoying to her siblings, they actually liked playing with her stuffed giraffe. Especially Lily. David: Really? Cause I thought- Greg, Henry, Robert, Riley all came in. David: Do you mind? I'm talking to Lisa. Greg: We know. Descendants 3 is over. Henry: Which is why, we now have an awesome idea for a project! Lisa: Oooo... What project? Robert: Well, it's a whole play of the whole Descendants series. Lisa: Ugh. Been there, done that. Remember this year's school play? Riley: The difference is... it's a FAMILY play! David: Riley, you're not even in the family. Riley: I know. But I could help with the food backstage! Along with my beloved... Robert and Riley began getting mushy. David: Okay! We get it! You're dating. David turned to Lisa. David: Excuse me, Lisa. David left his room as Lisa followed. Lizzie, Emma, and Brittany stopped David. Lizzie: Okay, I've interviewed Hugh. Apparently his life has been stressful with 10 sisters. Can you imagine the chaos!? David: I can. And I'm living in it. Emma: Well, did you hear we're planning a Descendants play? I've already wrote the screenplay! Brittany: And I'm going to design the sets. Imagine if this was on BROADWAY! David: Please. No one would see that. His sisters frowned. Lizzie: Whatever. David's sisters left. David: Okay, Lisa. Now do you see- Sarah and Todd stopped David. Sarah: David, I need you and Lisa to help us with our bills. David: Why can't Henry do it? Todd: Henry's already DONE our water bill. You need to help us with the rest. Sarah and Todd pulled out a piece of paper...that just kept getting bigger and bigger. Sarah: And that's how much we owe! Lisa: That's it. I'm outta here. HUGH! Hugh went to Lisa. Hugh: You ready? Lisa: Indeed I am. Take me home. Hugh: Okay. ~ ~ ~ Lisa finally arrived home. Rita and Lynn Sr came up to her and hugged her. Lisa was annoyed. Lisa: Mom, dad. Rita: We missed you! Lynn Sr: Yeah. Where were you? Lisa: Well, I wanted to see where I truly came from. Rita and Lynn Sr looked confused. Rita: Lisa, you come from us. Lynn Sr: Let us explain. A flashback began. 8 of the Loud siblings were in the living room doing their respective hobbies. A younger Lola was looking at herself in the mirror, with a younger Lana feeding her lizard. A younger Lucy was meditating in the corner, while a younger Lincoln was reading Ace Savvy. A younger Lynn was kicking a soccer ball, with a younger Luan telling jokes. A younger Luna was listening to music, while a younger Leni was staring into space. And a younger Lori was texting on her phone. Rita and Lynn Sr came in. Rita: As you kids know, we're expecting another baby. So we need this house baby proofed by the time the baby arrives. Lincoln: I SO hope it's another boy! I would so want that to happen! Lori: And if it's another girl? Lincoln: I'd still love her the same. It's just, I'll be thrilled if there was another boy in the family. Several hours later... Rita's stomach began to hurt. Rita: Ah! I think the baby's coming! Lynn Sr: Let's get you to the car. All the siblings saw them leaving. Rita: Come with us! We'd need some extra hands! They all rushed to Vanzilla. Several minutes passed and they were at the hospital. The doctor came rushing out and brought the Louds to the delivery room. Suddenly the room went blank. There was crying heard. The crying...oddly didn't come from the baby, but from Rita. Rita was holding the baby who was a girl and had short brown hair with a neutral expression. Rita: Kids, I'd like you to meet your new baby sister. Lincoln: Sister...aw. Lynn Sr: What do you think we should name her? Rita: I was thinking Lisa.. Lori: Lisa. Isn't that precious? Wait till I tell Bobby! Lisa (softly): Lisa, awww... Rita: Did she just...speak? Lisa: Indeed I did, mother. I might add, your intense sushi and salmon diet might have made me smarter. I can tell you. The first person to land on the moon was Neil Armstrong in 1969. It's physically impossible to put your whole fist in your mouth without choking to death. Fish has a considerable amount of mercury which consumed in large amounts can be deadly. And finally, the cell phone was invented by Martin Cooper in 1973. The family was shocked. Rita: Wow! Lynn Sr: Well, I wonder if this new baby can cook for me. Lynn Sr chuckled. Lisa: I wouldn't be laughing. Lincoln: Well. This was...unexpected. Lynn: Yeah. And no more babies. This is your last. Rita and Lynn Sr glanced at each other smugly. End of flashback. Lisa: I remember that. But it doesn't matter now, as I can now do my diorama! Lisa went up to her room. Lisa (to viewers): My family might not be perfect. No one's is. But I know I'm a Loud no doubt. Lisa continued working on her diorama.Category:Episodes Category:Season 2